One Night in Sydney
by Ellie79
Summary: Challenge Response ahead! It's Christmas and Rose is feeling a bit pouty from the lack of Christmas cheer. The Doctor is left to come up with the perfect gift.


** One Night in Sydney**

**A/N:** For Jillybean

Rose found the Doctor lying perched up under the console once again doing some more odd repairs. Upon hearing her footsteps, he slid out a bit and looked up to see his rather sullen companion, and frowned.

"What's the matter, Rose?" he asked, "Afraid all this mucking about will keep us from our fun?" he said, animatedly waving his hands about in emphasis, silly grin firmly entrenched on his face.

"No, it's not that," she huffed, plopping down to his level on the metal flooring, and leaning back against the console.

When she didn't volunteer any other information, the Doctor slid completely out of his hiding hole and plopped himself next to her. He turned and looked her in the eye this time, his grin fading. "What's the matter, then?"

She paused, brow furrowing while she sorted her thoughts. "It's just, well, I know we're out in space, and travellin' round in time and all, and it's not so easy to keep track of dates. So, I've been keeping track of time on my own, yeah? For sanity's sake."

He waited patiently for her to continue, his own brow creasing slightly. What was she getting at?

She gave a disheartened sigh and leaned over, letting her head fall on his shoulder and looked up at him before finishing her thought. She looked for all the world like a lost puppy, her big brown eyes shining up at him, and he swallowed hard. "It's Christmas, Doctor… but it doesn't feel like it. Not without presents, and celebrating, and all that."

He leaned his head back against the metal and let out a sigh. "Oh, … that."

He thought for a second and then snapped his head back up and eyed her, trademark grin going full force. "I've got the perfect idea!"

He swiftly pulled himself from the ground and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him. He flew from control to control, entering coordinates and setting a course. "Hold on, this promises to be a bit bumpy!" Tossing her another manic grin, he threaded the fingers of his free hand with hers, and gripped the edge of the console with the other.

When the bumping about finally ceased, they extricated their tangled limbs from each other and pulled themselves from the floor, having unceremoniously landed there mid-flight. "Well that was fun! Go on, off to the wardrobe with you." He gave a quick tap on her backside, and nearly died from mirth at the look of shock on her face. "What?" he gaped, the picture of innocence. She decided to ignore the gesture, for the moment.

"How exactly do you expect me to dress, when I haven't even a vague impression of where you've dropped us?" She placed her hands on her hips, trying her best to look miffed.

"Planet Earth, Sydney, the 31st of December, 1999." he said proudly. "One hour 'til Midnight!"

She eyed him suspiciously, that same pout threatening to come back. "But we've missed Christmas."

He huffed in reply. "Only by a couple 'o days, but we're just in time for the party of a millennium, complete with Christmas trees and all!"

She still eyed him skeptically, but the hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Fine, but you're just gonna have to find a way to make it up to me!" And with a suggestive wink, she dashed out of the room to change clothing.

"Better make it something fancy, I want to be able to show you off!" he yelled after her retreating form. This was going to be fun!

* * *

He was waiting by the door when he heard her enter the room a good fifteen minutes later. "It's about time, we'd have missed the New Year, had you…" He trailed off, mouth refusing to work, as he turned and finally got a good look at her.

The dress was simple, but gorgeous. Liquid silver poured over her curves, clinging deliciously to all the wrong places. A slit ran up the side of her leg, edged by a trail of silver glitter, stopping just short of the point of no return. The straps were spaghetti-style and made of either diamonds or some very impressive knockoffs, he couldn't quite tell. Her hair was piled atop her head, small wispy bits trailing about her face. Somewhere in his overly exaggerated appraisal of her appearance, he had quite simply forgotten how to breathe.

She let a slow smile creep across her face, a warm glow suddenly tingeing her cheeks pink. Taking a quick, shaky breath, she took a step closer and finally got the courage to speak. "So I take it you approve?"

"God … Rose, I …" he paused, recollecting his thoughts, his mouth gaping fish-like. "You look absolutely gorgeous." His voice had dropped significantly, and held the slight hint of something dangerous. She looked into his blue eyes, at the intense gaze, and momentarily wondered if she had overdone it. The blush deepened.

She swallowed and tried to clear her thoughts. "And what about you? Aren't you gonna change?"

His eyes cleared and he seemed to suddenly remember where he was and what they were doing. "Me? But I have changed, I'm wearing my best jumper!" He tried to say it with what he thought sounded like mock-hurt, and desperately hoped he didn't look as unwound as he felt. She laughed at him and he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Okay for now.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" She beamed at him and approached him, lifting her arm with her elbow bent. "Shall we then?"

"Nope, not yet. You can't go out like that, you're not finished yet!" His eye shone mischievously and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Not finished? How do you mean?"

He reached down and fished through his jacket pocket. Looking back up, he held out a small gray box, not much bigger than the palm of his hand. He looked almost nervous, his features steady and serious.

"What is that, then?" She reached forward tentatively to take the proffered box, but he pulled away slightly.

"No, … let me."

He popped the top off and dumped the contents into his palm. She couldn't make out the ornament, but the glittering silver ends of a pendant chain dangled from his open hand. He dumped the empty box shell back into a pocket with his free hand and then grabbed the two ends of the chain and held it out in front of her, letting the pendant fall so she could see it more clearly. From the base of the chain dangled a beautiful opalescent stone, set in a silver base. It shone almost white when the light hit it from the top, and then in shades of gray and pastels when held to the side. It was not a stone she recognized. She looked back up at him, questioningly.

"It's beautiful. What is it?"

"Lunisium. You wouldn't recognize it. It's a stone from my planet … from Gallifrey." His eyes were dark and his gaze distant. She could hear the unspoken emotion in his voice. "Nothing fancy I'm afraid. Though it is rare, now … considering."

Her heart ached for him. It still hurt him so much to talk about his home. She reached forward and gently placed her palm on the side of his face, saying more with her eyes than words could do her justice.

Dropping her hand to her side, she leaned forward so that he could place the chain around her neck. The feather light caresses of his fingers at the back of her neck, combined with the proximity of his body to hers, sent her heart rate soaring. Dear god, she had to get herself under control.

He leaned back, placing his hands on her bare shoulders to get a better view of the pendant hanging delicately from her neck. "Perfect," he said with a small appreciative grin. He swung his gaze back up to her level. "Merry Christmas, Rose … it's my gift to you."

It was all she could do to keep from crying right then and there. She threw her arms around his neck and launched herself into his embrace. She whispered a heartfelt but muffled "Thank you" into his shoulder.

They really needed to get going, but he was loath to remove his hands from the bare skin of her back. Sometimes he really did love the surprises in that wardrobe. Pulling himself from her, he offered up his arm.

"Now we can go to the party!"

* * *

Rose couldn't believe her eyes. Not only were they in Sydney, but the TARDIS had also managed to situate itself in a darkened corner of none other than the Forecourt of the Sydney Opera House. Throngs of New Year's revelers filled the space as far as the eye could see, and the strains of a jazz band flowed languidly through the night air. The evening was pleasant and cool and the sky bright and clear.

Spinning around to face the steps leading up to the Opera House, she stared slack jawed at the massive white sails, impressive even at night. She shivered involuntarily when a warm palm was pressed into the small of her back as the Doctor leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one capable of gaping like a fish!" he teased.

She smacked his arm and glared evilly at him. "Be a gentleman and get me a drink!"

"Your wish is my command!" he replied, reaching around and grabbing a glass for her when the nearest waiter passed, tray of expensive Australian champagne suspended in the air.

Placing his hand in the small of her back once more, he led her up the steps and around the backside of the concert hall, past the posh Guillaume at Bennelong restaurant. She could make out a couple dining in the candlelight, hands interlocked. She pulled her eyes away.

"Where are we going?" she asked a minute or two later, curiosity getting the best of her.

He laughed lightly. "Silly girl, don't you ever like to be surprised? We're missing the best view."

He lead her down to the western broadwalk and they slowly wound their way to the northern side of the concert hall. They walked in silence, and while it was a companionable quiet, punctuated here and there by the laughter and merriment of the crowd, it only served to heighten her awareness of him and of the way the he touched her. Electricity shot up and down her spine each time one of his fingers would shift slightly. And every now and again she swore she could see him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She was certain she had never felt so naked. A breeze caught the edge of her dress and a chill shook her frame, a response that certainly didn't pass the scrutiny of the Doctor.

"You're cold," he murmured, immediately shrugging his jacket from his shoulders. He gently placed it over her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Look."

She had been so absorbed in his presence that she hadn't noticed the view before her. The sails of the concert hall towered behind them. Before them stretched Sydney Harbour, millions of glistening lights from the city reflecting in its watery depths. A cruise boat anchored a good ways out glowed with party lights and Rose could just make out the sound of the band entertaining it's passengers.

She settled back against the Doctor's chest and soaked it all in, his arms tightening reflexively around her middle. The harbour breeze ruffled her hair and she closed her eyes, lost in the moment. They swayed slightly as the music from the band washed over them, oblivious to the growing crowd until an announcer interrupted that the fireworks display was about to begin.

They turned to face the giant sail behind them as the first of the fireworks let off from its roof. One after another they shot off, red, blue, purple, and green. They turned back to face the harbour as the display came to an end, watching the colorful lights shimmer and disappear in the ripples below. Rose turned to face the Doctor.

"This was beautiful, … thank you." He smiled softly at her, his eyes intense in the darkness. Behind them the crowd began shouting, counting down the seconds.

"10, 9, 8 … 4, 3, 2 …"

He reached out and held her face with his hands. Their eyes locked and her heart raced. "Beautiful Rose." he whispered as she gazed up at him.

He dropped his arms down to her waist and drew her against him once more. Closing the distance between them, he claimed her lips with his own, kissing her hungrily. It didn't take her long to respond, weaving her arms up and around his neck, hands in his hair. His own hands dove beneath the jacket and roamed greedily up and down her back, reveling in the feel of flesh against flesh. Panting, they broke apart slightly. "TARDIS," he managed to groan huskily. "Now." Her eyes were dark and needy. She needed no convincing. Grabbing her hand and weaving his fingers with hers, they ran.

* * *

They no sooner managed to shut the TARDIS doors that he grabbed hold of her again, mouth slamming into hers, both of them tumbling back against the wall. He teased her tongue with his own, hands desperately trying to disrobe her of his jacket. She grabbed hold of his jumper, and shoved him forward. Turning him around, it was her turn to push him up against the wall, talking the opportunity to divest herself of the jacket completely. She pressed feverish kisses all over his lips and neck, her hands roaming under his jumper and against his bare chest. Breathing heavily, he reached down and grabbed her arms. Pushing her back and holding her still, he looked down into her eyes.

"Rose … are you sure?" His eyes were dark and stormy, but his features were firm. "There's so much you still don't know about me."

She breathed heavily, trying to regain her composure and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't care. And I'm sure." She pulled her arms from his grip and grabbed hold of his hands. "I … I love you," she said, with every ounce of conviction she could muster. It was all the argument he needed. "I love you too Rose, always have." His gaze flickered from serious to mischievous as he dove after her. Swooping down to scoop an arm under her legs, and with the other behind her back, he hauled her into the air. She squealed, legs flailing about, and gripped him about the neck for dear life.

* * *

Shutting the bedroom door behind them with his foot, he finally dropped her feet to the floor, arms still locked around her.

"You are evil, you know that?" She slapped his chest playfully.

"Oh, I'll show you evil, don't you worry about that," he grinned. He kissed her once more on the lips and then trailed hot kisses down her neck and shoulder. He stopped to fiddle with the zipper on the back of her dress and cursed, causing Rose to giggle.

"Mister 'I'm so evil' can't even defeat a simple zipper!" she teased, her voice giddy with laughter, to the edge of tears.

Eyeing her, he groaned. "There are other ways, you know." Reaching down he grabbed hold of the bottom of her dress and pulled it straight up and over her head. He paused and took a long appreciative look at her.

"Rose Tyler, you are gorgeous."

Any smart remarks she had waiting for him died on her tongue and she grinned. He quickly removed her bra and pants and she grabbed at his jumper, pulling it up and off. Running her hands over his chest, she kissed the bare skin.

Wrapping his arms around her once more, he hoisted her up and dumped her on the bed. He removed his trousers and climbed in on top of her, pulling the duvet over them. He stared in her eyes long and hard, running circles around her shoulder with his finger. He kissed her softly this time, lips dancing lightly over hers. He kissed her nose and her cheeks, and down her neck. She clung to him, returning his kisses with fiery passion. He entered her and the combination of the sensations and the emotions all welled up to send them over the edge in record speed. They collapsed, moments later, arms and legs wound together.

Later, as they were drifting off to sleep, the Doctor running lazy patterns up and down her shoulder again, Rose murmured something.

"Hmmm…" the Doctor responded, more of a lazy humming, than a question.

She sleepily pulled her head back from where it had been buried in his neck and opened her eyes to look at him.

"This is the perfect gift," she said quietly, flashing him a small grin.

"What is, love?" he questioned, pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

"This …" She flicked her gaze over their intertwined bodies. "You." His smile could have lit the room.

**FIN**


End file.
